massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Titan
Joel Titan was a human male who was a soldier in the Alliance military. He was nearly discharged from the Alliance after he disobeyed orders and attacked a prisoner. After the incident, he was enrolled into the Persian project. The Alliance funded project left his immune system weak but he had heightened strength. He, like most of the surviving participants, was confined to a suit. After the Persian Project, his call-sign was changed to Titan. He had a green environmental suit with a red visor. The visor was able to protect his eyes from the harsh environments he had to go through. He was selected as one of the top agents for the Alliance fleet. Biography Early life Joel Titan was born in 2155 CE on Earth to Dominic Titan and Georgia Titan. His parents abandoned him at the age of six, afterward, he was then taken in by an orphanage in New York City. Joel ran away from the orphanage at seventeen, he then joined the Alliance military, giving his age at eighteen. Training camp In training camp, Joel was nearly removed due to what the military cited as destructive behavior. He was able to stay due to his adaptive nature to harsh environments, his intelligence and his athletic build. He completed training and was assigned to the SSV Horn. ''SSV Horn'' Joel's service on the SSV Horn lasted over a year, due to his near discharge and then reassignment. While on the ship, Joel and his crew assisted other ships in space battles and land assaults. His reason for reassignment was due to his inability to behave with his crew. He was then assigned to the Persian project. Persian project In 2173 CE, Joel, along with several other soldiers, were experimented on by human scientists from the Alliance and other human organizations. They tested a chemical on the troops that caused diverse effects. Joel's immune system reacted differently after the test, but his strength increased. It had been the most common effect to occur, other than death. Joel and the other soldiers who survived were then assigned together and named the Immortals. The group was kept secret from the other species and most Alliance officials. The suits they wore hid their identity from Alliance and aliens. Orion Joel and his fellow Immortals were ordered to investigate a space station that had stopped communicating with any nearby species. The group was informed that the inhabitants had a possibility of being hostile. They arrived on the station and were attacked by a small group of salarians. The Immortals were all able to defeat the salarians without any injury or causalities amongst their team. The group then reported back to the Alliance and were given a different assignment. Operation: Illivan The Alliance assigned Joel and fellow Immortal, Wayne Fellows, to an asari hub where the asari councilor was. The Alliance had received information that an assassination attempt on the councilor was going to be attempted while she was giving a speech. Personality and traits Before the Persian project, military officers cited immaturity as a reason for his little military advancement. Trivia The Spotlight image used for Mass Effect Fanon was the image used to represent Joel Titan. This came under scrutiny of many users from other wiki's due to its unrelated nature. Category:Articles by Bluethunder213 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Soldier Class